Be Careful What You Wish For
by luvgrentmnt
Summary: See how this five words change one's live.


**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Just something that came to mind. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer piece: Don't own TMNT.**

I'm not exactly sure where I am or where I'm going. All I know is everything is white. For years there has been many theories and hypothesis on people who've seen the white light. Majority of the experienced one described it as a light at the end of the tunnel. One which awaits us after death.

One theory is after our brains are deprived of oxygen the electrical participles create these illusions of dreams or possible wishes. Perhaps our physical forms need something comforting before overtaken by death.

Others argued it's a creation of a supreme being that we never have seen. Only heard through biblical propositions and intuitive believe. A bright beacon waiting to guide us our deceased loved ones and more peaceful resolution.

For now, I'm unaware where here is. There is no pain or fear. Just curiosity and anticipation of what was to come next.

My last recollection was how upset I was with my brothers. The dynamic duo of destruction, Raph and Mikey, destroyed every bit of furniture and electronics due to being cooped inside for a few days. Leonardo needed me to upgrade the shell cell once again to maintain contact and tracking devices.

Anger, fed up, pissed off whatever you want to conclude it to be was how I felt as the last bit of my patience snapped in pieces. Always fixing things up, upgrading for this or that. Never a moment's piece to complete my own projects, my own ideas. Barely enough time to talk to my own girlfriend.

Why do I continue to sacrifice me to pacify my family? Why?

"_Fix all of this shit you break." _The words flew out before I could stop them. _"I'm not your fix-it turtle anymore. Love to know how you'll do if I never existed." _

Immediate regret hollowed out a place in my gut. Why did I say that? Before I made any amends, April called us about seeing the Foot roaming around a few blocks from her place.

No more talk. Time to go to work.

The next memory was standing on the rooftops of New York as the icy needles of sleet stabbed through our thick jackets and clothes. My brothers are beside me overlooking the Foot down below as they are assembling some strange machine. It seemed like a cannon ready to destroy the city and its citizens.

Thunder popped as my brothers and I scattered among the shadows. Suddenly a ninja flew towards me sword drawn. I barely rolled out of the way as it sliced where I stood.

Quickly I grabbed my bo staff and slammed it into the back of his legs before landing the final blow to his back. Another ninja tried to a sneak attack from behind, but I could hear his feet splashing in the puddles. I lifted my bo above my head to block his blow and kicked back my elbow in his ribs.

Lightning streaked across the sky as it lit up the scene before me. Raphael was down on the lower level, shielding his face from the winter wind as his jacket whipped around him. At least a half dozen ninja gripped on to their weapons, trying to keep their footing in the traitorous snow. A quick hand jerk produces Raphael's sai in front and a murderous grin across his face.

"Let's dance." His last words spoken before the ongoing battle pursued on. Like obedient little ninja they're trained for they follow through only to be dashed aside like rag dolls. He kicked high at the face before spinning down and plunged the sai in the ninja's heart. The body falls as the crimson river spreads along the pure white snow.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo."

Mikey's battle cry as he used a trash lid to slide down the sloped roof into a stack of Foot. Crackling up, he quickly leapt to his feet and twirled his nunchucks with that smile on his face. His eyes darted between the last ninjas standing. I could hear the _thwack_ of the handles as they landed on the skulls. I could honestly say the youngest sibling may have questionable reasoning and lack of responsibilities. However the conclusion is quite clear his ability for adaptability and duration were superior.

Leonardo quietly unsheathed his katanas as more ninja surrounded us. He shifted his weight to even out his attack. "Donnie." His husky voice rumbled. "Hurry and stop that machine."

I could hear the clashing of metal and slashing of flesh as I raced to the cannon. I leapt down to the next building when my footing slipped beneath me. I tried to catch myself but a loud crack echoed below me as a huge wave of discomfort shot up my leg and spine.

It was more likely a fracture but there was no time to examine it. I leaned against the wall, trying to secure it. Just then slender fingers jerked me aside as several shurikens impaled where I once was. Two ninjas crumbled to their knees with a dagger in each of their chest.

"Already busted up?" Iva asked when she helped me on my feet. I opened my mouth when the loud humming interrupted. The cannon suddenly fired off into the air, creating what appeared a vortex. Iva yelled for me to go as my brothers rushed down to help hold off the Foot.

The two technicians were the only things in my way. I wrapped my arm around the closest one's neck and tightened until he lost consciousness. The other was ready for me as he fired off his weapon. I ducked behind an air conditioner unit, counting the seconds between his blasts. Finally he hesitated, opening up my opportunity.

I threw my shuriken in his barrel as he tried to fire it again. His body fell to the floor. I ran up to the control panel and ripped off the cover. My fingers wrapped around the multicolored wires as my mind configured which wires would do what. Nothing seemed to work as the vortex grew larger and larger.

Then I saw it on the ground when an idea popped in my head. My hands wrapped around the sword as I raised it high in the air. Suddenly a chorus of people yelling my name, telling me to stop. But I can't.

For my family. With that I plunged the sword into the circuits when the light wrapped around me.

Suddenly my body slammed into something hard, nearly knocking the wind out of me. Spots danced in front of my eyes as I slowly pulled myself off the ground. Droplets of water trickled from the crumbling brick wall of the tunnel like structure. Metal railings scrapped the bottom of my feet as I walked forward. To the right was an abandoned platform with different colors and pictures of graffiti while thick dust swirled around the stale air.

How did I end up in an abandoned subway station? I called to my brothers with no avail when a light caught my eye. A light at the end of the tunnel. How ironic, I thought sarcastically. I ran as quickly as I could. My knee burned and ached with pain as my lungs begged for a break.

"Oh, shit," I swore. I stepped out into the light, only to see the post-apocalyptic sight of New York City. Before me stretched miles of crumbling buildings and cracked roads. It seemed no one has lived there in years. A tall building stood in the background against the gray stricken sky. It appeared to be built in Japanese architecture.

I never remember a building like that. As I continued my journey, suddenly bullets ricocheted along the ground. Quickly, I pulled out my staff and hid behind a fallen wall. There were people screaming and yelling for someone to stop. I peeked around the corner to a figure racing towards me. Behind him was a fleet of guards dressed in strange black armor. My muscles coiled tightly as my heart pounded hard against my ears.

Suddenly one of the guards dropped down to one knee and took aim at the runner. I sprung forward and knocked him to the ground.

"Get the fuck off of me," the man yelled as he shoved me off of him.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Mikey?"

His eyes narrowed as he stared in confusion. "Who the hell are you?"

"You know me. I'm your brother, Donatello. Donnie?"

Mikey rubbed the back of his head. "No, man. I never had a brother named Donatello."

**Just an idea that popped up that wanted to talk to everyone. Tell me what you think or suggest some ideas that would go along with the plot. Thought about the return of the Khanta clan but not sure yet. **


End file.
